The Nation without a name
by briana.schmidt1
Summary: England is minding his own business when all of a sudden spain is reaching for a brand new land and both countries (and France) are competing for the love of a beautiful woman. Crack history. Uk/Native America pairing, also chibi America and Canada. Please read. **Under Revision**
1. Chapter 1

The Nation without a Name

1/14/2015  
10:49 PM

Chapter One

It was just after six in the morning and England was making his famous scones, _**make that infamous**_ he pouted. He was upset that no one else liked his scones. At least he could take comfort in the fact that one off his older brothers, Scotland, had worse food than him. Speaking of Scotland, England was still upset with him. Oh well if he wanted to hang out with that damn frog instead of him, that was his business. But seriously none of his brothers wanted him around. Wales never said so but England got the feeling that England hated him, and Southern Ireland was still mad at him for his occupation of him and his twin Northern Ireland. North never disagreed with his more volatile brother except in the execution of the plans, and usually he was right. God help them if he ever decided to take over the world. All this however was old news, no something much more serious was happening. He couldn't find a nightly cuddle buddy. Ever since he could remember, he had to have someone to sleep with, at first it was big brother North but that ended about the time he got his first whiskers. That next birthday big brother Scotland took him to his first brothel, and introduced him to the wonders of a woman's touch, and England was hooked. From there the young country was set down a dark path of temptation and debauchery until he set sail under the jolly Roger as Arthur Kirkland. His brother Wales was the one to put a stop to it. That one act of brotherly love is why England had a hard time believing that Wales hated him completely.

A knock at the door brought him from his somewhat dark thoughts. Wondering who on earth could be calling at this hour he opened the door. A man stood on the doorstep. The stranger handed him a letter and promptly turned back, hopped onto his horse and rode off. Turning back as he shut the door to his two story Victorian town house, England walked to his writing desk. He broke the seal and seeing the queen's handwriting, sighed and girded his loins for whatever his queen had in mind for him, he just knew that he wouldn't like it in the least.

_Dear Arthur Kirkland,  
I pray that this letter finds you alive and well, and if it doesn't, oh well, it is time for you to get up out of the grave anyways you'll never guess what the Spanish bitch, um, I mean Queen Isabella, sent me. A letter stating, and I quote. 'Don't worry that you are Queen of the smallest nation in the world, however you are about to become a whole lot smaller, for I have a citizen who sailed for me and claimed the new land for me. He said that he used to be an Englishman, but wished to be Spanish instead.' Ooh she is the biggest bitch I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet. Oh well, your mission is to go and fight the damn Spanish for this new commonwealth of Britain.__  
sincerely your queen,  
Elizabeth Tudor__  
P.S.__  
In case you were unaware, this is an order, and ignored at your own peril_.

England sighed once more as he finished reading the missive, and set it down. Well that's that then, the Queens had been at war mentally if not physically since that nasty business with pirates. If his Queen wished him to go up against the little tomato, well he had no choice. Personally he was feeling a little tired of bickering with the others and thinking of going into isolation. It didn't matter now. He quickly penned off a letter and before he folded and sealed it, he proofread the letter, liking what he read he sealed it and rushed off to pack for what would likely be a terribly long war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Canté wasteé wi watched the strange beings as they walked around the  
just as strange lodges. From her viewpoint, these people wouldn't last  
the coming winter, except that she had a feeling that the pale ones  
coming would be a good thing as well as a bad one. How that would work  
confused her, how could something be both good and bad? At last her  
ears picked up the fake bird calling. Running Bull, the son of the chieftain  
Wahunsunacock was signaling. She let out a fake signal as well. They would  
meet back in camp. A slight rustling sound was the only clue that  
strong horse was ever there. Canté wasteé wi was about to head back  
herself, when she felt an abnormal presence. Strange, she only got  
this feeling when the other nations visited. However this nation was  
foreign. Neither friend, nor foe. Worse, the presence was coming  
from the pale ones.

Back at camp the chieftain, his advisors and his son were already  
seated in a circle around the edges of the lodge. As Canté entered,  
she bowed her head down in deference to the man who sat directly  
opposite the flaps, and proceeded to her seat on the other side of  
him, between Wahunsunacock and Running Bull. She greatly disliked this  
particular honor, as it gave the impression that she belonged to at  
least one of the men on either side of her. She however didn't voice  
her opinions. To do so would get her banished, even if she had a  
deeper connection to the tribe than the others, after all she  
discovered that she didn't need to eat if the seasons were kind to the  
tribe, however she could still feel hunger, especially if the winter  
moons were harsh or the elk scarce. She had also discovered in time  
that her old friends grew older, while she stayed at about twenty  
winters. The friends that gave off a presence when they entered her  
territory, just like the unfamiliar sensation earlier at the pale ones  
camp.

"Canté wasteé wi." the deep timbre of Wahunsunacock's voice sliced through  
her thoughts like an arrow through a fresh kill.  
"Yes chieftain?" Canté asked uncertainly.  
"Tell me, what are your thoughts of these pale faced strangers?"  
"My mind tells me that they will not stay, for they were not dressed  
for food gathering. The males dress to brightly to hunt, and the  
females wear fabric too long to gather and farm. However my heart says  
that the pale ones have a place and purpose for many winters to come,  
for good and bad." She answered honestly. Wahunsunacock sighed, deeply  
disturbed.  
"I have had the same feelings, although mine held more doom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray! i fianally was able to post this! and yes i know that technically it is 1:58 a.m. on friday, but the sun has not yet risen for me so therefor a new day has not begun! (I'll only use that excuse if i'm late, cause the hero is never late! things just keep disrupting them! ^-^ please pretend that i'm the hero? please?! Please?! **

England could've sworn that someone or something was watching him. It almost felt like . . .  
"Come out of there, you damn frog!" The Frenchman stepped out from behind the barrel.  
"You caught me angelterre" he said with a sigh." England exploded with rage.  
"What the hell are you doing here!" He demanded of the perverted country.  
"You're so mean. And after I came all this way to help you with Spain." The other country pouted. "Well see if I care. You black sheep of Europe!" He shouted angrily.  
"I don't care either! Go back to that bloody piece of crap you call a country!" England would be very happy if France would go back. The dumb git was a pain in England's arse since his birth. Just as he turned back to enter his settlement, he felt a new presence. Not France. That arse was present and accounted for. No this was something, someone else. At first he thought that Spain had shown up as well, but the presence wasn't from Spain at all. He'd never felt this country before. Almost strange, but comforting, all at once. As if he somehow knew this other nation.

"Hon hon hon!" France chuckled evilly. "Hello new French territory." England suddenly felt very afraid for the unknown nation. France had the creeper grin on his face.

**Wow, that was shorter than i originally intended. maybe i should add chapters to one another? anyways please reveiw! and you can't think anything bad! just kidding! you just can't voice them! actually at this point anything about my story would be welcome! also thinking of doing a AllCanada story! tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ugh! this week seemed to go by super incredibly slow! also my computer got taken away from me yesterday, so i couldn't post even though i wanted to. sorry :( it won't happen again! (or at least i won't let it)**

Canté wasteé wi was crouching as she spied on the two pale ones arguing. One had long hair compared to the other; however it was still short in the way of her people. The two males both had yellow hair. They both gave her the same yet completely different spoke in a language that she could understand, but the words confused her. Suddenly the long hair said something in the strange language that she didn't hear; long hair however scared her with his wife evil smile. Short hair looked scared too, and they were both looking in her direction!

She got up and ran, she didn't care if they knew that she was there, besides, they seemed to have found her out on their own anyways. England was surprised when a beautiful woman with long black hair and wide brown eyes got up and ran as fast as she could away from the two countries. France recovered first

"Well, this land just got a little bit more interesting, qui?" Damn! Not only would he have to fight France and Spain for the land, he'd have to fight with France for the native beauty.

"You are not staying here you damn frog!" England exclaimed with a shocked voice.

"Why on earth would I ever stay here!?" The Frenchman asked with an incredulous look. "I would never stay here. It is way too tacky for someone as beautiful as moi." Bloody arse! Deliberately misunderstanding him!

"No you stupid git! I mean that you cannot stay in this land!" At this point England was ready for a fight

**also i don't think that I've gotten many reviews so i'm begging you please r&amp;r! i need it for my self-esteem! At this point even constructive criticism would be welcome. anyways please keep reading, until next times angelterres!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! it's been five weeks already! I'm sad to say that i haven't been working on this as hard as i should have been. but i have school and not to mention the fact that i am sick.**

**OH NO! I forgot to say that I do not own hetalia, or the North American continent, but i do own the idea, and plot**

**Plot: no she doesn't**

**you're so mean TT_TT**

As Canté ran she lost track of where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from the two yellow hairs and the mysterious way that they seemed to know where exactly she had hidden herself. On she ran blindly through the forest she called her home. It seemed that the pale ones followed her still, but she dared not look back for fear of being right.

"Damn you black sheep of Europe! Because of you, she got away!" The sound of swords clashing filled the air as France blamed the nation in front of him.

"Bugger off frog! Don't you dare pin this on me!" England shouted back. "You're the one who scared her." Just then France feinted to the right. England, however, saw this in time and parried. The maneuver was too much for the other country as his sword flew from his grasp to land point down in the soil. "Leave my settlement now and never return!" Hopefully that would keep the Frenchman from harassing the mysterious woman who ran like a frightened doe. It might have worked too if the other nation wasn't anxious for new territories.

"I'll leave your land but not my own." Said France as he got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, c'est la ve." Waving as he walked away. England waited until France was out of sight, then went tearing after the beautiful woman.

Hours later, Canté had chosen well for her hiding place, as she sat in an abandoned bear cave. She had even managed to make it look like it was still occupied. Although, she thought, the yellow hairs still knew that she was there in the bushes earlier. Besides they might not even know what a bear was. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps outside the cave.

England knew for a fact that the nation was in the cave. He could tell by the sensation that nations gave off. It was something only other nations could sense. However he couldn't tell if animals were nearby, and those tracks looked really recent. He could tell by the tracks that the animal was huge, huge with big claws. He just had to wait until the girl came out of the cave. Now he just needed to wait somewhere safe from the monstrous beast. Although he couldn't be sure. It could just as easily be Russia. In any case England decided to climb a tree. He hoped that it was a beast and not Russia. After all, an animal that big would never be able to get off the ground, he reasoned as he settled into the branch that he chose to perch on. Either way, it was going to be a long night.

**As always please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**so anyways I am finally over my cold! yay! So anyways I was reading other fanfics, and thought why not post answers for reviewers? So here we go!**

Guest: **thank you for your criticism. Already wrote all the way to chapter nine before I read your review. So from chapter nine onwards will have more detail! Or at least I hope it will.**

pastaaddict: **England is not a stalker! he's just in love!**

Canté knew that one of the yellow hairs was still out there, he had not moved since the night before when he left for a bit, and came back with food. Then he resumed his post. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to come out, it was a tactic seen often enough with the animals, and her own people. This time however, she was the prey. England wasn't having a very good time of it. His buttocks hurt, and he was cold. At least it wasn't raining. The food that he'd brought from the settlement was resting in front of the cave. She hadn't come out. Not even to investigate the corned beef. His food was bad, surely not that bad! It was still edible. This reminded him of the times when he played hide and seek with his brothers. He still said that his brothers cheated by hiding behind their borders. He'd forgotten how dull those times were.  
"You might as well come out. I'm not going to hurt you." She was surprised that he would even speak during this game of snake and mouse.  
"How can I be sure of that?" She called in a shaky voice.  
"You can be sure, because I wasn't sure if following you inside would've frightened you off more."  
"I thought that the reason was the bear tracks I faked"  
"That was you?" England said with a laugh. "I will admit that it was also a reason for why I'm in a tree." Canté found that this yellow hair had a nice laugh. Then she realized that she didn't know his name.  
"What is your name?" When she was done asking the question, he gasped.  
"Where are my manners? My true name is England, although the humans know me as Arthur Kirkland."  
"Humans?"  
"The people, I am the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain. However if the humans knew that, they wouldn't be able to comprehend it and their minds would stop from the stress. It's been known to happen before."  
"My people haven't died from knowing of my existence." She said, with no small amount of pride.  
"Do they know that you personify their country?" Her confidence faltered a bit.  
"No. They just know that I am immortal. But I know that you are the personification of England, and my mind hasn't given up."  
"That's because you aren't a human, you're a personification." England said simply. Silence followed his words. What was she doing? He thought to himself. Back in the cave, Canté was also thinking. Musing over all that England had shared with her. When she had finished, she decided to trust him to an extent. When she stepped foot out of the cave, he gasped again.

"Beautiful." He said under his breath. Her black hair straight and long glistened in the sun. Her eyes were a brown deeper than chocolate. She wore a dress made of leather with fringes. It actually looked good on her. Her head was tilted up just a tad, giving her an aristocratic look. She had mud on her face, but he thought that her beauty still shone through the muck. He was so transfixed with her, that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. Until, that is, he was falling through space before his body connected with the ground and he lost consciousness

**okay that's it for this chapter! Bye everybody! also trying not to, but also working on other stories as well, but I won't post any until I'm done writing this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Okay so at this point I hate my brain! I can't focus on my story because my brain is constantly giving me more freaking stories! like one about the Vikings and Vinland. So from now on I won't give up until this story is done. [I'm still on chapter nine ('-_-)].**

Damn that bloody well hurt! Opening his eyes, England stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was pointed and had a small blue dot in the middle. Anxious, he sat up quickly, groaning as he did so.  
"Oh! You're up already." A familiar voice spoke. He turned his head to face the speaker. It was her. She had washed the mud off of her face. Now he was closer to her, nothing was blocking her beauty, no stranger to women, England fond to his surprise that he couldn't speak; all he could do was stare. Finally she cocked her head to the side.  
"Are you feeling okay? Although I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to even move for a couple hours more than you if I had the fall you did yesterday." She turned back to the small fire in the middle of the room, which was in the shape of a cone.  
"Where am I? He asked, finally finding his voice.  
"You are in my home, on the edges of my camp." She was cooking fish in the fire. It seemed a cozy scene between the two of them. Then he realized.  
"I don't know your name." He stated dumbly. She looked surprised by that.  
"Oh that's right! I forgot about it in all of the excitement." She smiled then. "My name is Canté wasteé wi. It means 'good natured woman."  
"What about your real name?" The confusion on her face was really apparent, and so adorable that he wanted to kiss her.  
"That is my real name." Despite the pain, he chuckled.  
"No I meant the name of your land, your nation."  
"My people are called the Powhatan, and the land is called Tsenacommacah. Many other tribes live in Tsenacommacah." The one known as England's brows drew closer together, making it look like he had only one brow across his head. She looked closer at his face. Very nice looking, she decided. The eyebrows where big and bushy, reminding her of a bear, but that and his behavior with the long hair, were the only things that did. His eyes were green like the sun shining on the grass, and he carried himself like a chieftain. He was frowning, but the lines around his eyes told her that he smiled a lot. His face was very masculine just like his lips. Those lips which gave her the strangest urge to kiss them.  
"Well then Canté wasteé wi was it?" Said England, startling her. She was sure that she was blushing.  
"Ah . . . yes, but you can call me Canté." She stumbled.  
"That sounds like Kathy in English." He smiled, and her heart stumbled. She could only nod. "Canté, would you like to spend tomorrow with me?" When she nodded again and smiled, it was his turn for his heart to stumble.

**Darn! It's still short! (I can't write long chapters to save my life) anyways I am going to do this thing! Also any pairings that you guys want, other than ones that include native America, England, Prussia, and Canada! France is fine, two pairings in mind for him. Maybe an _x _ x_ ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**oh mi Dios! I need professionally help! my brain will not stop working! I'm serious! I got three new story idas today. THREE! although they are pretty awesome sounding, I can't work on them until I get the other . . . fifteen done, not including all the other three stories of my Vinland Saga. also not adding smut, so changing from M to T, maybe K rating.**

She agreed! England was ecstatic. Canté, or Kathy, as he would call her in front of his countrymen, had agreed to spend the whole day with him and only him! He was so happy, that he floated all the way back to his settlement. The feeling continued until one of his subordinates tapped on his shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we've received word from a Francis Bonnefoy. The Frenchy who brought it, said that it was important." He said as he handed the rectangle of paper and ink to England. With a sinking feeling, England tore open the message. Written in France's flowing script was one line.

_Meet me at dawn__tomorrow__, prepare for battle.__  
_  
Damn him! England was mad that the pompous arse would do this. However it was a simple matter to pen his own missive to the frog.

There was a knock at the door. They opened it to find a short man. Holding up a hand. Presumably waiting for the other nation's reply.

"Here, this is for your general." England said as he shoved the response into his hand. "Now go, before I have you shot for trespassing. Growling the last bit. The midget frog saluted smartly, and promptly turned around.

Later that night, the figure in front of the fire shook in rage. The other two in the room trembled with fear. The trio had been friends for as long as they could remember. With a couple of differences over the years, but then again, what friends didn't fight occasionally? However, the other two had never seen their friend _this_ angry.

"VERDAMMIT! VEN IZ ZE AWESOME ME GOING TO FIGHT! WE CAME HERE FOR A VAR, JA?" The albino exploded finally. Making the other two flinch visibly.

"Now now, Prussia, chu'll get chor chance amigo. We just need to wait until France sees Una Bonita again. Then he will have the girl, you will have your fight, and I will have the land. It's a win, win, and a win mi amigo!" The Spanish man finished cheerfully. The Prussian considered his tanner companion for a second, before sighing.

"Perhaps you are right Mein Freund." He agreed. While the only other person in the room sighed with relief, as he glanced down at the parchment that nearly tore apart their carefully laid plans, like a cat tore through a mouse. Reading the short phrase.

_Sorry frog, but I have plans for__tomorrow__.__  
__England_

He would just have to play the simpering fool a bit longer. He thought in disgust, as he tossed the letter into the fire. Effectively destroying the words. Forever.

**Holy Mole` Guacamole`! one and a quarter pages written this time! so happy! wait until the First installment of The Vinland Saga comes out! expect at most five pages, each chapter! but still not done with this story yet :( so yeah, won't be done til after the battle. Oh wait. . . that was supposed to be classified information. . . . **

**YOU SAW NOTHING! well until next time x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm posting this earlier than normal, because I'm super excited about this chapter! so to everyone who's reading this, this is what happens when you don't review! also! Most words written for a chapter for this story! x) yay!**

**PASTAADDICT: YOU KNOW, I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. THAT IS SERIOUSLY****  
****AWESOME IDEA DUDE/TTE!****  
**

England was nervous as he walked towards the meeting place. He desperately wanted her to be there, while also desperately wishing that she wasn't, so he wouldn't have to make the complete fool of himself that he was sure to be. He ran back to his settlement the night before to make sure that he was properly groomed and ready for their outing, he refused to call it a date, (even in his own mind) blushing for a moment before pushing the thought away. He was dressed in. Nice trousers, not his best, but nice enough for a filthy stinking savage. He paused, Where the bloody hell did that thought come from!? It wasn't like he loved the chit, but he was at least respectful of people in general, and women in particular. He continued with his musings until his foot decided to cool off into a puddle. He gave a sigh. Maybe he was just unlucky today.

"Arthur?" Someone called from behind him with a sweet voice. He turned to face her with a huge grin.

"Canté! How are you today?" She gave him a halfhearted smile.

"That is my question for you. You seemed to be deep in thought." Canté tilted her head to the side and said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Am I really so horrendous?" Causing the paler nation to sputter, with an extremely red face.

"Wha. . . . What's tha. . . . I mean,. . . .OF COURSE NOT!" His already red face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. 'cute' she thought as she turned away to hide her smile. Peeking back, she coyly asked him if he was coming or not. Those bushy eyebrows of his lifted, as his face became even redder, if that were even possible, and without a word, followed the raven haired enchantress.

She showed him many wondrous things like the wolf not howling to the rock in the sky, but the brother in fur crying to the harvest moon, and the grinning bobcat. She helped him to hear the mountains sing, and beautiful masterpieces in the wind. It made him think about how all the animals and people were connected to each other, and ashamed of how his people were treating the earth, how they were treating it still!

"Canté," England began, but before he could continue, she cut him off with a finger.

"Arthur, I realize that we have known each other for a few days, but I want to say that, I have never felt this way around another person, or even another nation." She smiled ruefully. "And I would like to tell you tha-" She rambled on before he interrupted.

"Canté, I feel the same way." His hands slid up to her shoulders to pull her closer to his lips. Her arms came up around his neck as she willingly leaned into him. They should have known that the perfect moment wouldn't last.

"Well izn't zis a cozy scene?" A disgustingly honeyed voice purred behind them. Heaving a sigh of suffering, and sending up a prayer for patience, England turned to face the damned frog.

"What the bloody hell do you want wanker?" He growled as his hand reached for the sword and pistol at his side. That's when he heard Canté scream. Turning to face whoever dared to bother his love, he saw a flash of red eyes, white hair, and tan skin, along with the terror stricken face of his beloved. Then nothing but blackness as Canté called out for him.

Fear crossed Canté's heart when the blonde stranger hit Arthur, hard, on the back of his head with a giant branch. He then spat on England after he went down.

"Zat waz for being a 'eartless beast!" The other then kicked the unconscious man in his side. "Zat was for siccing your dirty little pirates on my beautiful, yet masculine person." He then slapped the one on the ground. "And Zat waz for calling me 'urtful names, Angelterre." He finished weeping. Canté could feel the frustration rolling off of the men holding her still. The one that had his hands over her mouth after she screamed, but she had quickly bit him, so he dropped his hand as if she had burned him, called out to the conscious blonde.

"Yo francy pants! The awesome us has the less awesome chick. Ve should go before the dude, who is as unawesome as I am awesome, vakes up. He could go pirate again." Clearly this one thought way too highly of himself, it made her happy to think of bringing him down a notch. The other man behind her added his voice to the discussion.

"Si mi amigos. I can fight well, but even I can't guard against Britain's pirate self." The blonde gave a patient sigh, as though he was dealing with children.

"Fine, but first, I need water. All this drama iz making moi throat sore and dry." As he walked off, away from the group. Canté felt the anger boil up inside her like a poison, as she imagined the three of them having their throats rippled out by a hungry brother wolf. The thought made her smile and giggle a little as her eyes betrayed her hurt and anger. When the white haired one passed by, he noticed her expression, and shudder as he called out to 'Francy pants'

"You sure you don't vant a different broad? This one creeps me out and reminds me of Russia!" Whoever this Russia was, she wanted to meet him. Maybe they could strike a truce.

**This is an awesome chapter! I can't wait myself for the next chapter! And I'm the one who's writing this thing! Well until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER LATE DELAY, BUT I ONLY HAVE INTERNET ON MY T, AND I CAN ONLY GET THE FANFIC READER, SO IM HAVING THIS POSTED COURTESY OF BRATTYTEENAGEWEREWOLF. SHE IS EPICALLY AWESOME FOR DOING SO, AND LIKE ONE OF THE BEST WRITERS ON HERE! SERIOUSLY, CHECK OUT HER HAIR OF THE DOG STORY/SERIES! SERIOUSLY EPIC! I'M ADDICTED AND YOU CAN LIKE TOTALLY TELL CAUSE I'M RAMBLING. BUT NOT CAUSE SHE IS POSTING THIS FOR ME, BUT BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY TRUE!  
ALSO, SAY HI BRATTY!  
BRATTYTEENAGEWEREWOLF: Howzit :) looking forward to seeing some of you my end! Oh and thanks again for all the compliments!**  
**  
PASTAADDICT: Hmm. Yeah, I didn't even think about Spain, tomatoes getting busted, poor tomatoes, but he probably deserved it. Lol. France is normal. Hello new French territory!'. And Prussia hmmm. I think I'll just have him be a little scrappy. And England will pull a Gandalf? Or not. And France is so arrogant, that he actually thinks that he will get Canté without too much trouble, especially since his rival is England, and his monstrous eyebrows lol. Thanks!**

**BUBBLY12: Hmm. Okay ^-^ oh wait, I already have the accents in the chapter, but I can go back later and fix the accents.**

"Son of a Damned frog-bitch!" England swore when he sat up. The last thing he could remember was Canté calling his name as she was dragged away by . . . . The god-damned Bad Touch Trio! Fuck. His. Life! He couldn't even have one full day of bliss before that bloody frog had to have it too! Well fuck him. This time, the fucking git had pushed him too far. This time the hundred years war would seem like a needle jabbing, compared to the smack down that England was going to give him! That's when he noticed a dagger sticking out of the sycamore, that Canté had told him about, pinning a little sheet of paper. Groaning, he got to his feet, and rippled the paper from the tree and dagger. Frowning, he read the note.

_Angeterre,  
By the time you read this, I will be at my camp making preparations for the war. Do not bother looking for the belle, for she will have fallen for me by now. Who can resist this face for long, when it is filled with such love, or lust anyways. No the battle for the woman is over, and I've already won that, the battle for the land is beginning. See you later Angeterre ;) XOXOXO_

Finished reading, he crumpled the note. That was it! No more pretending to be a damned landlubber! The damned frog was getting a one way passage ta Davy Jones locker if he had to drown him his self! No one messed with the pirate Arthur Kirkland, and kidnapping his wench, and coldcocking him in the process? Well, if they had anyone to care about 'em, which he highly doubted, it'd be really hard for them to be identified.

"'Ello new French territory." The one known as France purred, circling her the same way brother eagle circles around his prey. However, unlike the mouse, she was not scared. She would not be intimidated by this unloyal dog. The Frenchman continued speaking to her in that horrendously ridiculous accent. "Now zat I 'ave rescued you from ze beast, you can begin to shower me with your adoration." Canté just rolled her eyes. 'He thinks pretty well of himself, for a randy, know-it-all, jackass.' She thought derisively.

"Give it a rest francy-pants. She vill never tell you anyzing. Locked her lips up tighter zan Austria's legs at Britain's Belfast Festival." The slightly less annoying one, but still extremely annoying stated loudly.

"Si, mi amigo. Chica doesn't seem to enjoy your attentions." The happy-go-lucky one interjected. This one reminded her of a rabbit.

"Perhaps you are right Mon Ami." Francy-pants said with a sigh. "After all," he continued with a smirk. "Rome wasn't built in a day. She is obviously intimidated by my beauty. Zere is no reason for you to reject my advances mon petite amour." Placing his fingers under her chin, lifting it, as he brought their faces closer.

Canté merely lifted an eyebrow. "No matter how the robin preens and croons to the robiness, but she will still choose the better mate." She returned coolly.

"Oui." The most annoying one smiled as he said so. "So why are you fighting me mon amour?"

"Because, MISTER ROBIN," she said with as much venom as she could muster. "You are not the best mate." Which caused the other two to snicker, well one snickered, the other one just chuckled good-naturedly.

"Kesesesese. Zhe zhowed you mein freund." The snickering albino commented. "Of course, you're not az awezome as me." He finished, snickering harder.

"What does awesome mean?" Canté asked curious.

"Vas!?" Annoying one screeched. "You don't know vhat awezome meanz?! The awezome Gilbert vill now teach you." And proceeded into an hours long lecture on the word awesome, how awesome was awesome, how awesome he was, and how utterly unawesome she was for not knowing what awesome was.

"But I zuppoze zat you can't be blamed for zat, after all, I'm the only awezome you know." He finished.

'Thank the creator!' Canté thought desperately hoping that he wouldn't start talking about awesome he was again. He only looked at her, as if waiting for something.

"Vell?" He questioned, "Do you get the awezomenezz now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Awesome means awe-inspiring, and therefore bringing awe to those who look at the awesome thing, however you take the word to mean both awe-inspiring, and great."

"Right, Kesesesese." He grinned before she continued.

"However, I fail to see how you are awesome. You not only look like a white demon, but laugh like a snake, and behave like a brute. Nothing in your behavior, demeanor, or looks, inspires the least bit of awe in my eyes." She saw the rage in his eyes when she finished her rant.

"I'm goink to rip your hair right out of your unawezome head, und cut you open und ztuff it in place of your lungz, vhile I zhove your lungz down your zroat." He growled, stepping forward, just as the rabbit stopped him.

"Calm down mi amigo. She is probably sleepy and cranky no?" He said as cheerfully as ever. Then he turned to Canté. "Perhaps chica needs some hug therapy?" He asked as he glomped her from the front.

The movement was so sudden, that she couldn't do anything to prevent it, only try to fight him off. She wasn't thinking, only reacting as her knee came up swiftly, right in-between his legs.  
He went down. When he looked up again, she shivered, for gone was the cheerful rabbit, leaving in his place, a hungry wolf.

When he spoke Canté noticed that even, his voice was deeper, darker, sending more shivers up her spine. "That wasn't very nice chica. Now I'll have to make you pay, or my name isn't Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." His voice barely above a whisper, but it still caused her to flinch. As three pairs of hands reached steadily for her.

**HOLY TARDIS OF GALLIFREY BATMAN! THAT TOOK ME, LIKE, FOREVER! I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT ON EARTH I WAS GOING TO WRITE! BUT I GOT IT DONE! HOORAY! I HOPE THAT NO ONE SEEMED OOC, BUT THAT'S THAT THE WAY THE BISCUIT CRUMBLES. SO YEAH, TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR NEWS ON CANTÉ, DOES SHE SURVIVE, WILL SHE ESCAPE? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHERE'S ENGLAND WHEN YOU NEED HIM?  
ENGLAND: HERE I AM.  
ME: GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE AND SAVE YOUR WOMAN!  
ENGLAND: I CAN'T, YOU FINISHED THE CHAPTER ALREADY.  
ME: OH RIGHT. WELL SEE YA'LL LATER! PEACE ****  
(lol)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh! It took sooooo long to write this! I got distracted by another comic of personified countries and it has live chat, so I have made friends from everywhere! It's called ****_Scandinavia and the World_****. I'm awesomenorseamerican, so say hi in livechat. Also! I still don't have internet on my computer, so I have to have Fanfiction-Has-Ruined-My-Life post this. She is seriously awesome! Has epic story ideas! And! She is currently posting a great story called ''Stay Together For The Kids" Check it out! (food pelting was my idea), so she is super nice for allowing me to give her ideas!**  
**Say hi!**

**Fanfiction-Has-Ruined-My-Life: Hey everyone! RuinedLife, here! Uhm, I don't really have much to say except that this story is ****_awesome_****! And of course, so is 1 :D She mentioned that I've got some story ideas, and it's true! So if anyone is interested (which I highly doubt) in getting some Hetalia prompts from me, or you need help working out some plot kinks in your own story, I'd be happy to help! Just PM me or whatever! Oh, and I do have a story published, which is mentioned above (thank you briana for the publicity, lol), and I just wanted to say that yes, briana did help me think of some great ideas for it! So big thanks to her! Okay, I'm done rambling... Enjoy briana's awesome story!**

**So enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter Eleven**

'Well,' Canté thought ruefully, 'at least Prussia hasn't carried out his threat. On second thought, maybe he did, and I just took it literally.' The three nations certainly tugged at her hair often enough, trying to remake her in the fashion of their individual countries. Her hair had been pulled so hard that she began to believe that her hair might have been pulled from her scalp after all, only to be proven wrong, after being forced to sit still for an inordinate of time, while the others began pulling on her hair again.  
She was also stuffed into several dresses, most of which suffocated her, making it seem as if her lungs had indeed moved to her throat, as the only way to breathe was in short, gasping breaths. She thanked the creator that she hadn't had to suffer those in dresses long.  
Now she was looking at the product of her suffering, three oil paintings, almost like drawings in the clay, but in color, and on a type of paper called canvas.  
The first two were simple, the first one had her wearing a somewhat comfortable dress, with a many layered skirt. Her hair pulled to the side in a comparatively loose bun, held in place by a small decorative hair comb. Red. The only color was red, a deep, dark red all over, as if she was in a particularly bloody battle. Even the bright red flower that adorned the comb, did nothing against the inky blackness of her hair. A large drop of blood in the night  
Canté paused in her perusal of the portraits to shiver lightly. Then turned her gaze to the next. The skirt was so large, that she wondered briefly how the women wandered about, especially considering the narrow doors the pale ones were fond of. Not that all of them were that pale, she mused briefly, thinking of Spain. The corset was wrapped around her waist so tightly, Canté had wondered if she'd ever be able to breathe again while wearing the contraption. These people were so weird, over covering the legs in skirts so heavy, that she wouldn't've been able to run if she even if she had an opportunity to do so. The breasts were nearly uncovered, making her blush horrendously. The colors were too bright, hurting her eyes.  
The final one, it showed multiple versions of her, in what she supposed was a mimicry of the passage of time. The movement started with her in what France called an empire gown with her hair piled in curls on top of her head, in the doorway, then onward as she began undressing herself a little more at each stop, until she ended up lounging on the futon, in a soft, smooth lavender version of her pelts, and her hair falling about her in a curly wave. The one thing that all three paintings had in common, besides the European dressings, was the fact that her face portrayed the exact same bored expression.  
"Beautiful non?" France spoke up after awhile.  
"I suppose that in their own way, one could call them such. However, they all lack a certain quality."  
"Oh?" France raised an eyebrow as he continued, "And what quality would you say that is?" He questioned.  
"Freedom."

England was currently crouching down in the bushes that surrounded the frog's three story mansion. 'Only that damned frog would call this a camp!' He grumbled to himself as he stuck his head up out of the bushes. Seeing nothing, he ducked back under and crawled another ten feet, and repeated the process.  
Just as he neared the front of the monstrous house, his head rammed hard against a big black boot.  
"Vell, vell if it izn't mein gut freund, England." A cold, mocking tone coloring the voice of a sworn enemy.  
'Well, fuck me bloody six ways to Sunday.' England thought snidely to himself as he glared up at the white haired nation.  
"Why if it ain't me old enemy Prussia. Wha's wrong matey? Yer friends give you some time off to yerself befere they kill yer sorry arse?" England just couldn't bring himself to regret those words, even as Prussia's boot stomped down hard on his face.

**FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!**  
**England: The bloody hell! Are you trying to get me bloody killed!**  
**ME: Just adding a little excitement for the readers.**  
**England: Get me the fuck out of there you bloody wanker!**  
**ME: Just for that, I'm adding someone.**

**Fanfiction-Has-Ruined-My-Life: *waves, leaning against England* 'Til next time, folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUP MY HOMIES!? SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. BOY TROUBLES. BUT I FINALLY GOT IT DONE, AND I PROMISE TO NOT SLEEP AT ALL UNTIL I FINISH WRITING THIS STORY!**

**ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS, MY COMPUTER CONNECTION SUCKED AT BEST AND BLEW AT WORST UNTIL I DISCOVERED YHE JOY OF DESKTOP MODE ON MY PHONE. POSTING THIS FOR ME WAS THE COMPLETELY AMAZING WRITER, FANFICTION-HAS-RUINED-MY-LIFE!**

**DON'T WORRY, IT RUINED MINE TOO. SERIOUSLY, SHE'S AN AMAZING WRITER, AND SHE HAS SEVERAL AWESOME STORIES WAITING TO COME OUT! AND I RECOMMEND CHECKING OUT THE COOL ONES THAT SHE DOES HAVE OUT!**

**ANYHOO, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion as France began staring back at the paintings, Canté heard a noise coming from outside through the open window.

"What's that noise?" she questioned as she walked towards the window, peering down to see what the strange sounds were. Her eyes widened when she saw what was happening; the annoying, pale Prussia had Arthur pinned down! And coming out, from what Canté assumed was the entrance door to the mansion, was the other man - the tan one who had earlier seemed as jovial and giddy as a rabbit.

Even from where she was standing, three stories above where the fighting was taking place, she could see them England to his eyes as the moved towards Arthur and the annoying one. Still dressed in the thin lavender slip-on, Canté turned around, snuck past the still occupied France and, silently, sprinted out of the room, and down the stairs, and outside where she found both Prussia and Spain beating down on Arthur, who was managing to defend himself against both men.

"STOP!" She yelled, with so much power that the branches of the nearby tree is up with the force.

The three men just looked at her. Prussia stopped stomping on England as he looked on wide-eyed shock at Canté, while England took advantage of Spain's distraction.

Meanwhile France had heard Canté's yell and went to investigate before rushing down and out to the grounds in the same, if much louder, manner as Canté had earlier. As he reached the front door, England had just finished breaking Prussia's neck.

The mad pirate, British nation turned towards France.

"Did ye want to see me brig, or should I jes gut ye here 'n' now?"  
He growled out between his teeth.

France's whimper was answer enough, as he turned back to Canté

"Would ye be preferin' the company o' the likes I' him or with me and me own comfortable quarters?" He asked. She had no clue what he just said, or what happened to his polite manner, but it didn't matter. When she could be free of the trio's clutches.

**OKAY, SUPER SORRY ABOUT THAT SHORT ONE, BUT SERIOUSLY, IT TOOK ME LIKE TWO MONTHS TO WRITE! BUT THINGS WILL PICK UP IN THE NEXT ONE, BECAUSE-**

**ENGLAND: NO! YOU CANNOT MENTION ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I FORBID IT!**

**ME: ENGLAND, REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT YOU TRIED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?**

**ENGLAND: *gulp* WELL, I STILL SAY THAT THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE MYSTERY HERE.**

**ME: ALRIGHT, FINE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ESPECIALLY IF THERE'S SOMETHING THAT YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG you guys! I am kinda pooped, why does christmas have to be so fun! seriously, even working hard and long hours are fun at **

**christmas, i spent the last two nights making popcorn strings and christmas wreaths. All night long.**

**anyways, Happy Birthday KimiCapucciny! because of you, im gonna post two chapters tonight, mostly because you don't show up until the**

**next chapter. so happy birthday, and i hope you all enjoy! **

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

The two walked in silence through the woods. Actually Canté walked in silence, Arthur was limping as he leaned on her, cursing under his breath. They had to hurry, because Canté had no doubt that the Bad Friend Trio would most likely be right behind them. Finally tired of limping in pain, Arthur sat down on a tree root that had been uncovered for ages.

"Le' me be lassie! Me hindquarters are throbin' sumthin' fierce!" he groaned as he squated on the natural seat. Canté however stayed standing there just looking at him, wondering where all of England's polite mannerisms went.

"Arthur..." She began before Arthur cut her off.

"Tha's capt'n ta ye!" he snapped, before thinking better of it and slowly moving his leering stare up and down her body. Canté was not embarrassed to still be wearing the lavender slip-on France had made her wear, afterall, she was used to wearing less in her village. even more so in the summer months, but she was also aware that Arthur's people, even the men, did not go around in public with their legs and shoulders uncovered. So it was no surprise that this... 'capt'n' was staring at her as a wolf stares at a defenseless hare. "On the other hand, if ye were ta make it worth me while... I could... look the other way, if ye wanted ta call me by me name." He practically purred at her.

"Capt'n, we can rest at your town." She tried to reason with him. However he he was now like a dog with a bone with the idea now in his mind, and Canté had had no doubts as to that idea.

"Call me Arthur lovey." He demanded as he got up and started coming after her. Although it concerned her a bit, Canté wasn't too worried as she knew that no matter what, he wouldn't harm her. but she did get an idea to get them to the town. So she walked off calling out behind her as she walked.

"I'll call you Arthur if you catch me." She promised, still walking away. when she heard him speed up, so did she, not enough to lose him, but not so close that he could catch her. this went on all day until Canté could see a small dot of light in the she sped up and ran into a branch, pulling it behind a tree. she waited until she heard the confused footsteps of a lost person, coming closer to her tree. closer, and closer. when the person was finally in the right position. then she let go of the thick branch.

** WHACK!**

The person could be heard running into another person and both bodies fell to the ground. Confused, Cante peeked around her tree, curious as to who the second person was. To her great shock, she had whacked Running Bull!

Running Bull must have seen her running and come after her! and Arthur must have seen running bull, and thought that he was catching up to her when he had come flying back, which had caused Arthur's head to crack against a rock.

"Canté! What in the name of the great creator are you doing here!? With a white devil!?" Running Bull demanded of her when he woke up. Canté could not answer him right away, her shock was still too fresh, her surprise still too great.

"Running Bull, why did you come looking for me?" She questioned when she found her voice again.

"Father has called a war council concerning the Pale Ones. So I volunteered to come find you. I didn't expect you to be around one yourself." He said the last part accusingly. Canté looked to Arthur one last time before walking over and pulling him uright and carrying him with her. "He is already dead, unless he is like you elder, I do not see how he is still alive." Running Bull couldn't help but comment. Yet he still helped pull the unconsious man along.

"Canté! Where have you been, and why do you carry a Pale One with you?" Wasanuacock demanded as they returned to the village. Canté had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the powhatan.

"I was kidnapped by his enemies, and he was injured helping me to escape." She said, glossing over the finer details, thankful that they were too worried about her to wonder about her clothes. she wondered if Arthur would wake up normal, or if it would be as The capt'n, as she dumped him on her sleeping furs in the corner of her hut. Then ran off to join the war council, a right only afforded her due to her old age, despite her young looks. And only because of her gender and age did the lodge fall silent upon her entering. then the chief spoke up, gathering her attention.

"Canté wasteé wi." the chief began, using her full name, which did not bode well for her. "We have spoken before your arrival, and we believe that it is in the best interest of the tribe that you marry Running Bull." effectively ripping the bottom off of Canté's world. "Granted, you are older than him by several winters, but we agree that such wisdom in the future chief's ear would be most effective." She couldn't stand it, but she had to hear him out, he was her chief after all, but what he was saying sounded wrong to her. "I know that you will choose what is best." He finished as the entire lodge stared at her. As if waiting for her answer. Very well, if they wanted an answer, she would give them one.

"My chief, I thank you for your consideration for such an honor, but it is an honor that I can not accept." She told him truthfully, to the dismay of the group. The tension and panic in the room was palpable until the second eldest spoke up.

"If the elder one does not wish to marry the prince, then perhaps she should marry the Pale One she brought. After all, this War Council was called to discuss what we should do with them." He reasoned, and causing Cante to blush, to her horror. The room glanced at her once more.

"Well my dear?" Powhatan questioned, "What do you think?" This made her stutter and stumble on her words. a knowing smirk appeared on the faces of the men. "I believe we have our answer."

* * *

**OH MY GIDDY AUNT! that one took forever to write, well see you next time! I wonder what's gonna happen! just kidding.**

**please, please, please! READ &amp; REVEIW! I live by them! seriously, i die when i don't get new ones! Next chapter will be up as soon as it's written.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I just barely posted it, and you posted reviews!? You guys are just so freaking awesome! Seriously! Okay, now is the time to answer the reviews. or maybe i should start ****putting those on the bottom? Oh well.**

**KimiCapucciny: **Aweeeeee! Thank youuuuu! :'D  
Also, I love how you do Arthur's pirate 'accent'! I never knew how to do it xP But anyway, great plan you got there Canté, using a branch with such grace! XD And I swear the second elder ships Pale man x Canté xDDDD Loved it!

**Aweeeeee! Thanks to you too! I think his accent was a little bit of a fail, but all native americans are wizzes with trees XP. But yeah, if she had gotten married to Running Bull, she would've been in a world of ****hurt for that branch, he's a little vindictive in case you didn't notice. Hmmmm... I didn't think of that... actually, he figured that she wouldn't have been hanging around Arthur if he wasn't another young, El****der one. so he thought that if the two got married, they wouldn't be enemies anymore, and they would have no worries from the pale ones. but yeah, that sounds like a good idea...**

**pastaaddict: **So Arthur's going to wake engaged! That'll be fun! XD

**Nope, you have to both agree to be engaged, but he will get to experience the joy of finding out that she has been ordered to marry him though, and everyone enjoys a tsundere.**

* * *

When England awoke the next day, he had no recollection of what had happened after he had been knocked unconsious by France. So you could understand his confusion when he found that he was once again in Canté's hut. He sat up on the furs he was laying on, and wondered how he ended up in there. Or why there happened to be a lavender chemise slip on the floor, or a teddy as he had heard his brother's people called them. He could hear people outside, going about their business. However, there were the occasional small faces peeking in on him from time to time. 'Guess the cat is out of the bag.' he mused, chuckling to himself. Especially when he had caught one group practically tripping over themselves to run away when he had glimpsed them.

Suddenly, Canté walked in with a man, appearing older than she, and wearing a frown and a blush. The man and the blush both intrigued and surprised him.

"Canté? Is something wrong?" He asked cautiously, curiosity only growing when her face reddened further. The man answered for her.

"Thank the maker you are awake! You have the great honor to be wed to the Elder one!" He exclaimed a tad too joyously, with a slight blush to his cheeks as well, as if he was extremely happy to witness his moment and wanted to commemorate it into his mind for the rest of his natural days. England only prayed that he never met Hungary, the thoughts of what those two could do for their ships made him shudder. What a minute! Did he say wed!? The only 'Elder One' that England could think of that the old man was referring was Canté, which in return... Now he was blushing, very hard, as he imagined Canté in a white gown, walking down the aisle towards him, looking so beautiful that she must be a dream. Realizing where his thoughts had taken him, he blushed even harder.

"Erm..." He couldn't even talk either! "Wha...?" Seeing his ditress made Canté even worse herself.

"You don't have to of course, but the Elder and Council agree that an alliance would be agreeable between our two peoples." She informed him, and unknowingly disappointed him, that she didn't want to marry him for himself.

"Woteva! 's'not as if it bofers me any!" He told her testily, his 'cockney' accent forming as he denied being hurt by her words. "Sa, eets an arranjed maraj?"

"Essentally." She replied, confused as to his accent change. "If you wouldn't mind, I have sisters to invite. We usually fight, but I can tell that they love me." He loved the tone she used when talking about her sisters.

"That's fine, as long as I'm able to add some of my people to the guest list." He conceded a bit grumpily. The man in the enterance was still in a 'shipping daze' as Hungary had called it when she had walked in on him and France having a fight and somehow he had landed on top of France.

"Since Canté has no parents, and no family close by, I will be her stand in father, now, show me that you can provide for my daughter." The old man demanded harshly of him. Which caused Arthur to squeak as he answered in the affirmative. When he had gone, Canté pulled the old man aside and told him that while she was grateful, he did not have to do so much for her. "Do not worry so much my dear, You, yourself know that I have never married, and never fathered my own children, and even though you do not look it, you are many winters my elder, I view you as if you were my very own child. Thus I need to care for you as if you were my own." His words touched Canté so deeply inside her soul, it was as if a flood had burst deep within her, causing her tears to fall. "Child what's wrong?" Cante shook her head no, and gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you... Father." She pronounced happily.

England had no freaking clue how he was supposed to provide for a bunch of savages, especially for one who didn't seem to want to be cultured by marriage to him! Well that was fine by him, maybe she'd learn some manners if he went off on a long voyage. On second thought, maybe not, as he couldn't do that to her, even if she didn't love him, he still loved her. The damn savage better appreciate what he was doing for her! That stopped him, why did he have those thoughts about her? Surely after spending time with her, he couldn't still think badly of her could he? Wandering, he mused on this problem, not paying attention to where he was walking. He passed the settlement, and France's manor, not even stopping when someone called out to him. Only when he felt someone grab his shoulders did he finally turn to the intruder, posed to fight.

"Calm amigo, I don't hold it against chu tha chu beat us fair and sqaure si? I just wanted to know how Canté is. Even though she kicked me, that chica es muy strong!" Spain complimented her, even was nowhere in range, which surely Spain could sense.

"I apologise, my memory is a little fuzzy since one of your 'amigos' beaned me with a rock." England answered tersely. When Spain's eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Oh! ¡Los sientos! Muy mal, but mi amigos and I all wanted something, France wanted the woman, Prussia wanted a war, and I wanted the land. At least mi amigo Gilbert got what he wanted." He ended whistfully. Until England spoke up.

"You realize that the first two are the same?" He questioned the good-natured nation,

"Si, but i have already heald the love of a female nation." Spain told him. "Dios mio! She was outstanding! Extremely black hair like the deepest night, eyes as brown as the earth she walked upon, and she walked with a grace so light, it seemed as if she were floating above the, touching down her feet to merely tease the earth." To England, it sounded like Spain was half in love already. So in that split second, Arthur decided to invite this girl to their wedding, Spain as well, as an apology for hunting down his armada.

"If you wouldnt mind giving me a name my good man?" He asked in a slightly better mood. Spain just sighed and breathed a single word.

"Azteca."

At the same time, a young woman was walking through the forest, searching for a man. Not that she needed any man, but she just thought that this particular man should know something, as she glanced down at the tugging on her arm. The girl there had raised her hands, grunting and whining to be held. Smiling, she bent down and picked up the almost crying child.

"Soon, Juanita..." The woman crooned softly to the girl, running her fingers through the soft sable-brown hair, looking down at the small hazel eyes that were a mixture of hers and the man's whom they were looking for. "Soon we'll find your papi, and see what he has to say for himself." She said, watching the wavy-haired girl fall asleep, her body protected some, from the cooler north air as the wind played with the woman's own wavy black hair. Her brown eyes searching still for the man who had given her the child. Looking, for Antonio Carriedo.

* * *

**Aaaaaannnnnddd DONE! Whoo! finally, that was killer! anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the super long chapter, it practically wrote itself. (wish that it had, i could've been done ages ago)**

**So couple of things, forgot to disclaim, and no, Arhtur is not aware of anything when he's in full-on pirate mode.**

**So hoped you liked it, please read and review, tell me what you thought, and also what you should think happen, I've already revised the near end and added new characters because of it. so again, ****thanks for reading!**

**Also, England's sorry for being too much of a tsundere to come out of his emo corner!**

**See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay My lovelies, I have awesome news! I am now 5% fluent in french, 2% in Spanish, Portuguese, and Italian, 3% in German, and Duolingo sucks at telling what percent fluent i am in others.**

**But seriously if you want to learn a specific language Duolingo is a great place to start, they are even about to offer Welsh, Hungarian,and just started offering Russian and Polish.**

**But I will say that it does tell me that I'm at a really high level in swedish! Go Swedes! unite!'**

**Pardon? What does this have to do with the story? Absolutely nothing. PM me if you want the link in the next chapter.**

**It is now time for the reading of the reviews.**

**Pastaaddict: **Oh dear! Antonio's been a naughty boy! XP

**Lol, I know, but he's just a normal hot-blooded man, despite the fact that he is not technically 'human'. So it's kinda not all that surprising that he's a baby daddy. Besides, Aztecha likes it. ;)**

**KimiCapucciny: **OH MEIN GOTT I AM SPAINS CHILD?! YAAAAAASSS! Squeeee! X3 As always, loved the chappie! And my favourite character has to be that old man and his shipping tendencies xDDD

**XD yep, I was gonna add you somehow, and I figured that the way that I was originally gonna have you be in the story wouldn't work. And America had to be born first for you to be Texas, which, to be ****honest, wasn't gonna happen right away. Thanks for loving the chapter, and for reviewing, I wasn't gonna even have the Old dude in the story as anything more than a filler character, but I think it works, ****to give her a father figure to walk her down the aisle that she doesn't subconsiously hate. And he is a perfect example of what reviewing will do for you.**

* * *

With Spain helping, England was able to catch two elk, and several hares. He also put several bundles of fancy cloths with the offering, bolts of green velvet, blue satin, and white furs. He also had a beautiful dress of the most beautiful colors made to suit her, if she ever decided to visit his country. He snorted aloud at that thought, of course she was going to visit his country, she would be his wife, wouldn't she?

He was only worried about what his brothers would say about her. He hoped that they would love her almost as much as he did, even if she was a savage barbarian!

He shook his head hard. Those damn thoughts kept creeping up on him, when would they ever cease!? He had to be put together one hundred percent if he had any chance of pursuading the old man of his sincerity of suit. Or maybe, considering how he acted when he announced their engagment, it wouldn't be as hard as he thought. He wasn't too worried about it as he had Spain help him. After all, wasn't Spain the country of passion?

"Arthur!" Canté stood ahead on the trail, waving him home. As much as he enjoyed seeing her waiting for him, she seemed agitated about something, making him speed the horse he was riding even faster, and leaning off to the side, snatch her up and swing her onto the beast. When she was fully situated, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard. "I missed you." She said, barely loud enough to be heard. It made even his heart smile, hearing those words lifted his spirits and helped to settle his thoughts about the whole ordeal.

"I missed you too, love. Now what's this excitement about?" He questioned, confused as to why she stiffened when asked that. Turning as much as he could to look at her. "What's the matter love?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"Arthur, my sister showed up, she was in the same situation as me when the European left her, alone and with a child! She hates all Pale Ones as a result, so you have to convince both her and the Elder of your scincerity!"

(Earlier that day)

"Mamí? When aw we gonna eat, I'm hungwy." Juanita complained when she opened her eyes. The older nation just smiled as she glanced down at her daughter, internally squealing at the cute adorableness that was her daughter.

"Soon mi bonita." She replied. "But first we have to reach your auntie's tribe, i am worried about her. Okay Niña?" She asked, recieving a small nod as the girl went back to sleep against her mom. Just then, the woman heard her name being called.

"Azteca!"Her sister yelled out her name as she ran to greet them. "May the Creator smile on our greeting!" She cheered joyfully. "I have such exciting news to tell you!" Azteca waited for her to clam down and tell her.

"What is it? Did your chief finally manage to get you hitched to Running Bull?" she teased with a straight face, while Canté's face looked as if she had tasted something bitter.

"Thank the creator no." she said with a relieved exhale.

"Ayelen?"

"Again no." Azteca finally lost control of her curiousity and demanded to know what the great news was. "I am to marry the man I love, He is like us, and wishes to love me back." Canté said with a lot of excitement.

"That is fortunate, Who is it?"

"His name is Arthur, He is also the personification of England. He comes from across the sea, and his hair is as yellow as the sun, and his eyes are greener than the grass or trees." AS Canté continued to describe the man she was to marry, she failed to notice that her sister's face grew darker and darker until, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Just shut up already! You think that _gringo_ will stand by you when your belly is fat and full with child!? No he won't! Trust me! You're better off just Dropping him now and avoid having to pick up the pieces!" Azteca screamed at her. She didn't mean to be cruel to her sister, but she loved her and didn't want her to end up as she did. Luckily for Canté, Juanita woke up from her nap by her mother's yelling.

"Madre, yo soy a come!" (mom, i want to eat!) She cried while the tears fell from her eyes in huge, fat, drops. Distracting her mom from being angry, and to coo over her child, using Antonio's language, which only made her even madder.

"Los Sientos, mi bebe. Mami was just a little angry, I promise we'll eat soon." She turned to Canté." I apologize for being mad, but could you please feed us, we're tired, and I'm looking for a certain someone, so I could use a rest hermanita."

"Why can't it ever be simple with us?" England complained.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! and I'll see you all later. I'm going to finish mi madre's wreath de Navidad.**

**Oh, did you guys know that David is Spanish, and Tim and Tom are of Russian origin? I didn't. **

**WEll, please Read and review! please, I get excited for it! **

**Pease get me excited, Laters~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, there has been a mistake, there's supposed to be a line in between some of the paragraphs! So if you're confused about something, lemme know!**

**I just looked at the stats for visitors in December, and I just found something interesting, something awesome, and something interestingly awesome!**

**Interesting; only five countries have reached above one visitor.**

**Awesome; the most amount of visitors from a country other than the US, is a tie between Argentina and the UK.**

**Interestingly awesome; I've gotten visitors from Vietnam, Peru, Russia, Spain, Canada, Ecuador, China, France (We're with ya bro), Italy (PASTA!), Thailand, and Indonesia!**

**So, if you guys could shoot me a review or a pm telling me what country you're from, and why you enjoy my story, or at least why you visited, if you hate it...**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

England was ticked, and that was putting it mildly. He was supposed to have this courtship in the bag! But he was now put into the hut next to her sister's. As if this day couldn't get any worse! He could hear someone start to sing.

He couldn't understand the words, they were a mix of Spanish and some other unidentifable language, but that did not detract from the haunting beauty of the song. He had to find out who it belonged to! He realized as he strode from the hut. The voice was harder to hear outside in the open, but he could still tell where it was coming from. He went to the sister's hut and watched from the doorway as he watched her sing her child to sleep.

He waited until she finished, and had tucked her daughter tighter into the furs she lay on.

"What was the song about?" He asked, the slight stiffening was the only sign of her being surprised. She answered once she had relaxed.

"It is a song that I helped to write once long ago, before Juanita was even thought of." She stared down at her daughter as she continued to talk. "An exact translation into English is... difficult, as you do not have the same words as we do."

"A close translation then?" A quick nod as she started to sing in English.

"_I was so alone._

_dried like a bone,_

_left to bleach in the desert._

_Then came the hurt,_

_and the rain._

_The smile you showed, turned to pain,_

_deep in my heart._

_You did your part,_

_to grow the love growing in my body._

_you were so naughty,_

_you left,_

_me and my unborn child bereft,_

_of your company._

_While the day was sunny._

_and the storms came forever more, and I must tell you._

_that my duty is something i must do, _

_to make sure those storms never touch my life again._"

"Well, that was dark." He commented when she finished. Huffing indignantly, she reminded him that it wasn't exact. "Give me an exact translation then." He demanded.

"Fine, I will not sing it this time!" She said as she turned away with an offended air.

"I was content but alone in life.

My soul and personality sucked out like the marrow of a bone,

laying in the desert, bleaching in the sun.

Then I found the secret step of hurt.

The rain pouring down as you came upon me.

My pain outweighed the pleasure you gave with your smile,

It reached my soul, the deepest crevice of my heart.

The love we shared, soon turned physical,

giving to me, my little girl.

The things we did, I'm still not sure were correct,

then you left me, and my pain was too much.

You should've stayed to see your daughter, you might have fallen in love again.

But you still left me, on the sunniest day ever,

and the storms stayed in my heart ever after, and I need to tell you,

my People need me or I would have gone with you, and I can't allow any others like you to love my family,

so I can never be bothered by storms growing in my daughter's heart."

"Hmm... still a tad dark." He replied as soon as she finished. "However, not as dark as before, and I understand you a little bit better now." Smiling as she whipped her head to face him.

"You can never tell anyone! If that happened, I don't think that I could stand it! !Por favor!" Arthur's amusment lessened more and more as she continued on in Spanish, until he finally karate chopped her and yelled.

"Shut it you wanker! Honestly, and I thought Antonio was the only one who could babble in Spanish." Clutching her skull in pain, Azteca looked up at England with tears in her eyes.

"You know Antonio?" She asked uncertain of what to do next if he said no, or even worse, if he said yes. Meanwhile England was getting a wonderful idea, which he blamed on the influence of Hungary.

"Maybe," He told her. "I know **_a_** Antonio, whether or not it's the Antonio you know, remains to be seen." She nodded her understanding before she surprised him with her next question.

"What are your marriage customs?" England couldn't answer at first, only blush.

"When a man loves a woman, he asks her father if he can marry her, then he buys a ring, gets down on his knee to pledge his love and devotion. The woman says, yes or no depending on her feelings, the man stands at the end of a long aisle in a church next to a priest, er... a man, who is like a mystic? in his best clothes, the woman wears a white dress, symbolising her purity of, that she's a virgin, she walks down the aisle to the man and they turn to the priest, who asks the couple if they will love each other through everything, good or bad, and they'll say I do. The priest then allows them to kiss, which should be their first intimate contact as a couple. Then the two are married for the rest of their lives." England told her, his blush growing worse, and worse until she thought that his head would explode, his head was that red.

"It is not so different for mi hermanita's tribe." Azteca commented. "However, there are some differences, the man asks the woman first. If she says yes, the two then talk to the family, offering meat and other things to show that he can provide for her and to pay for the loss of labor. For the ceremony, the two dance around a huge bonfire, and the woman's father ties a rope around their wrists, reminding them of living together, and not saying anything in anger to each other, or being to stubborn to apologize after. Then they enter the hut built for them and truly joining together."

* * *

**Wow, I thought that it was gonna be more, but i guess it ended up writing itself...**

**So... please review? I need reviews... **

**Imagine (if you will), a pale, sick young woman in a hospital bed, with nothing left to live for... **

**Ta Dada Da! here comes Mr. Review! The girl's body is revitalized with energy and health! **

**So if you don't review, I'll die...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people its me, I just have to tell you all that I'm sorry that I have not posted anything for the past few days. **

**But my Wi-Fi died so I haven't been able to use the laptop and working on a computer as opposed to my phone really helps keep me motivated and grounded in terms of writing. **

**So yet again, really sorry that this had to happen and I don't know if I'll be able to finish by my birthday which is the 22nd but I will say that I'm not giving up on this story.**

**I just lost my motivation so if anybody out there wants to help get my mojo back feel free to PM me or review or you know... just say hi, tell me how much you love the story. **

**Thank you and goodnight**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey peoples! i'm back! after almost a year of nothing on this story! I'm back! well, i did try sooner, but everything kept getting deleted. so yay! i'm back! **

**Also, I have gone through a metamorphosis of sorts. I have become (still forgetful), more responsible! hooray! so, please forgive me for the lateness. also, I have a new story out based on a quiz. it's going to be a series. That'll be exciting! I'll finish that and this and work on other stories. Plus, when I'm bored and have nothing else to do or work on, I'm going to finish the Metalocapyse fanfic too. It's my baby and i shouldn't let one criticism get me down and leave my baby alone. so... i'm sure that you'd all like for me to get on with it. Plus, I'm on an actual PC, so the accented letters won't work correctly, so...yeah...**

**Pastaaddict:** Okay. here's a review to revive you! It seems England HAS been hanging around Hungary too much! This will either work or blow up in his face! Btw, I'm a Brit!

**Yes! I can feel the reviews coursing through my body as my strength returns and my story gets updated. Lol, I like to think that Austria was both Austria and Hungary, so Hungary spent quite a bit of time with England, before he ran out on Austria. Also, that is epic! I've always wanted to go to Britain! (Stupid 'Murican time): Is it mostly Fish n' Chips over there? XP jk. I have nothing but the utmost respect for England, Hard to not respect the nation that your own nation is based from. Even if i was dying laughing about the vote to leave the EU (I know, Shocking that foreign news gets through the politcal bs on tv and the internet huh?)**

**Kimicapucciny: **NUUUU DON'T DIEEEEE! DDD: I WILL REVIEW! Ok, first of all, that song was so sad but beautiful! TWT Is that like a poem? Did you make it or did you find it? I loved it, even if it was a bi dark, as Iggy said xD

Man, don't tell me Artie is going to be a matchmaker? xDDD In the end Toni's wingman is Arthur xP

**Hooray! Thanks for the reviews. Thank you for the compliment, but I made it up. I'm glad that you liked it. And not really, England is just thinking that since Spain still loves Azteca, and Azteca thinks that Spain got tired of her, he would bring the two together and make a family complete again.**

* * *

Arthur was pacing in his hut alone, after hearing everything that Azteca had told him. He couldn't help it, the whole thing both worried and irritated him. Not to mention the small bits of racial superiority that had shown through at times when he was thinking about Cante. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking things like this.. he should be thinking about Cante, how lovely she was, how beautiful she'd look in her wedding dress, how scared that he was to introduce her to his brothers, and how he'd have to protect her from the other countries.

A knock on the door frame had him whirling to stare at the intruder. An intruder with fire red hair, glittering emerald green eyes, and bushy eyebrows, with three similar duplicates behind him.

"Sa!" The intruder boomed out with a loud scottish accent, "this is where ya been a hidin little bunny! Ya don look tha type ta be slummin it." England sighed and harshly responded.

"You know bloody well that no one can understand you Alistair!" Arthur shot back. Scotland bristled at that comment before Daffydd placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and the twins started up.

"Are ya havin a protestant weddin?" Willam asked.

"Ya better be having a catholic wedding." Patrick demanded, "If ya are in fact catholic ya murderous prig."

"Oh go eat a potato you green toting wanking pratt!" Arthur was getting pissed, and Eire was being annoying. "Now, what the bloody hell are you all doing here?!" he demanded.

"We're here to support you Brother." Wales said with a glare at his more boisterous brothers and a dead tone to his voice, both of which warned the three to not continue their argument.

"Daff is right, little bunny, Fran told Al that you were getting married and we had to come." Will clarified.

"Aye, had ta come and wish good luck to whoever was unlucky enough to love ya." Alistair commented.

"I'm just mad that France told you what i was doing when he's not even invited." England huffed as he set about picking up the already bare room.

"Aww... Dun be like tha little bunny.." Alistair chided.

"Don't you 'little bunny' me you buttface poopypants!" Arthur bristled when all four of his brothers burst out laughing.

"Oh aye, Franny was right, ya still have na idea how ta insult someone." Scotland chuckled. England was just about to retort when a soft voice interrupted.

"Arthur?" Cante asked as she stepped through the doorway. "Arthur, who are these men?" She could see that they were more pale ones, but they had Arthur's eyes, and his massive eyebrows. They must be related, and from the way that they were all teasing him, they must be brothers, or at least, cousins. Arthur smiled at her and her whole body warmed instantly as he pulled her closer to the group of strangers.

"Cante, these are my brothers, Scotland," The one who kept calling Arthur 'bunny' nodded at her before grinning widely. However, before he could speak, Arthur continued on. "Wales," Again, the man mentioned nodded before offering her a smile. "and the twins, North and Ireland." The two who looked the most alike just grinned and immediately started to confuse her.

"Nice ta meet cha," Said North, or maybe it was Ireland?

"Dear sister in-law." Said the other.

"England forgets ta,"

"Introduce us properly" There they went again...

"He called me North, when actually my proper name is Northern Ireland, but seein as we're about ta be family, just call me William, or Will for short." Will said.

"And i'm Patrick, or Pat sweet cailin." Ireland said, just as Azteca chose that very moment to walk in with little Juanita tagging along behind.

"Sister.." Azteca began, but seeing the visitors, paused.

"What is it sister?" Cante asked

"It is nothing, I can come back later." She answered as she began pushing her daughter back out of the hut. Everyone was silent for a moment until Scotland broke the silence.

"Cute kid, tha mum was a bit daffy." For some reason, Arthur bristled and scowled worse than normal, Figuring that she had better intervene before the two fought, she explained her sister's behavior.

"My sister Azteca, and her daughter Juanita. Juanita's father left when she was still in the womb, so she has a natural hatred and mistrust of foreigners, especially pale ones." Cante interjected. She immediately wished that she hadn't for all of Arthur's brothers looked upset for her sister.

"Your sister has my condolences, Cante." Wales told her, and then surprised her by adding. "And my respect. It must be hard for her to raise her daughter alone." Cante was grateful that he wasn't judging or pitying her sister.

"Thank you Wales." To which he coughed and covered his mouth as he blushed and looked away.

"Erm...you can call me Daffydd if you'd like.."

* * *

"Azteca..." Cante began.

"No! Do not Azteca me! I tolerated Arthur because you love him! But I will not, repeat not allow my daughter around other pale men!" The two were in Cante's hut and Azteca was pacing back and forth. "I saw you walking into Arthur's hut, so I was going to ask a favor of you, but when I walk in, not only is there one lousy gringo, but five. **FIVE **Cante! What in the name of The Creator were you thinking!?"Azteca screamed, and ranted and would not allow Cante a word in edgewise. "I mean, do you really want to put Juanita through the same pain I went through? I can't say anything to you, because you are a woman, and I cannot say anything to pursuade you, but Juanita is my daughter, and I won't have her surrounded by those...those...those villains!" Cante waited while Azteca's breathing calmed down before she felt it safe to continue.

"Sister, because I love you, I will only say this, I understand your hardships, I will never understand what you're going through currently, but I understand that you need love and support. However, I am not going to allow you to insult me, my fiance, or my future in-laws. Neither of our peoples expect the bride or the groom to cut themselves off from their family after the ceremony, and I will not ask Arthur to distance himself from his brothers to suit you. I love you, and I would like it if you could be at the wedding. I understand if you do not wish to attend, but Arthur has told me of a quaint wedding tradition from his land, where a girl is picked to toss flower petals down the aisle to the alter where the two are wed, and a boy who is asked to hold the rings until the priest asks for them. I would like it if Juanita could be both." Azteca raised both hands as if to cover her ears before Cante caught them in her own. "Please, sister? I understand your discomfort and I would not ask it of you if I was able to go around it. Besides, how else can you make sure that Juanita does not get into trouble if you don't come?" Cante asked slyly.

"But how can I stand it?" Azteca asked on a sob. Cante's heart went out to her.

"Don't focus on the pain." England cut in, startling both of the women. His scowl terrified the both of them before it softened into a bright smile. "Sorry about that love, my brothers forever delight in tormenting me and surprising me with unexpected visits, and all the way out here, well, I certainly wasn't expecting to see them at all. As for your attendance at our wedding, there's no question of you missing it. Not only because you're already here, but from what I gather, you're Cante's favorite sister. You'll be the bridesmaid of course?" Azteca could only stare at him before she jerked away from their gazes and ran out and left the two of them alone.

"Well.. that certainly turned out awkward." Arthur finally commented after a bit. Cante could only laugh nervously.

"That is true" She replied as she blushed and ducked her head.

"Hey!" Arthur chided as he lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Let's have none of that now love, your eyes are too precious and beautiful to hide." His sparkling emerald green eyes bore deep into her murky blue ones.

"Why?" She queried. The question threw Arthur for a loop.

"Wha..?"

"Why are my eyes precious and beautiful?" She asked again, to which Arthur smirked.

"Oh love mine, your eyes are amazing, they can be the purest sky blue, or they can turn the deepest shade of amethyst, a rare and beautiful gem, just as you are the rarest and most amazingly beautiful treasure. I love your eyes, they shine with ingenious intelligence, your lips speak with the softest petals of a rose and vast wisdom, your body is as swift as the fastest wolf, yet dance with the grace of the wind. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes, so you can see absolute perfection." Cante could do nothing but blush harder. His words embarrassed her and she felt as if she could die, but his words also pleased her on a deeper level that was strictly feminine, and she could die again, but for an extremely different reason.

"Arthur..?" She wanted to ask more than anything if he had ever felt this way before, as though he were giddy and scared all at once.

"Hmm..?" No..she couldn't do it..but she had to ask something.

"Um...When my 'Father' came with me to ask if you would marry me... why did your accent change?" It hadn't really bothered her, but again, she had to ask something. Apparently she had gotten him back for his beautiful words for his entire face turned red again.

"Oh..erm...that was..umm..because I was upset...I had thought...that you hadn't wanted to..marry me on your own accord..." His blush deepened if that were at all possible. Especially once she started laughing. She pulled him closer to her as she hugged him.

"Oh Arthur! Of course I wanted to! I wouldn't have agreed to it if I had not wanted to marry you!" She laughed harder as he grabbed her. What he did next surprised her, for he pushed her away to stare in her eyes. Right before he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, hungry, and wanting. When her lips opened, his tongue immediately assaulted her mouth and she had never been more exhilarated. When suddenly he pulled away again. They stood there staring at each other as they fought to catch their breath again.

Arthur was the first to speak.

"That should not have happened." Cante was confused, was it something she did? "I'm sorry Cante. You had just told me that you did wish to marry me, and I attack you in response.." Another pause as Cante wondered again what she did wrong. As soon as she could speak again, she was going to ask him what he was talking about. "...I should go.. Hopefully, er...I mean.. please.. stay with me.." And that was that. He rushed out of the hut and to his temporary one across the village.

* * *

**GOSH DARN IT! ENGLAND! I swear if you weren't such a cutie...**

**Well, there you guys are... the newest chapter. **

**And if you're wondering... yes. yes indeed, England did just french kiss his fiance. yay...!**

**Anyways, If England didn't have his head up his own ass, he would've stayed and actually asked Cante what she wanted.**

**Anyhoo... Hooray! This is my longest chapter ever with over 2k words! can I get a WOOt WOOT!? As always, Please read and review!**


	19. Chapter 1819

**Okay, so I posted the other chapter. my first for this story in over a year. (Sorry people)**

**Anyways, What I'm gonna do is write this, and the next one, wait for the reviews and post it and do the same with chapter 20. Soon we're getting close to the end.**

**Pastaaddict: **Arthur, sometimes you're too much of a gentleman! ;P

**Lol, yep, but he's only trying to stop himself from becoming a pirate again.**

**Next will be the twins birth after the wedding! I can't wait!**

* * *

Arthur didn't know where he was running to, and he didn't care either. His thoughts were only a massive, confused jumble of thoughts and feelings. How could he kiss her like that!? He kept on running until he reached the edge of a riverbank, where he fell to his knees.

'Oh God! Smite me now please oh Lord!' He prayed internally. What he did was inexcusable! How could he ever call himself a gentleman after this!? Arthur sat there for hours just sitting in dazed pity and self recrimination. He still could not believe that he attacked her like that! What she must think of him? How could he face her again? Was he even worthy of staying in the same land as her anymore? Why could he not control himself? These and other thoughts ran through his head.

Arthur couldn't tell exactly how many hours had passed before he heard rustling in the bushes. He started when Cante walked out from the foliage.

"Cante..." He began, but she wouldn't let him.

"Arthur.. I.. I certainly did not intend for what happened in my hut, but it did..." Arthur tried to interject and apologize again, but she refused to let him again. "Arthur.. you may not have enjoyed it, but I most certainly did, and if you are not opposed, I would like very much to do it again. It made me feel both weak and strong at once, and it made me think about other things that I'd like to do with you. So please Dearest one, do not say that you regret kissing me." Arthur could only stare at her. This lovely creature who didn't mind him being forceful, who loved him, she even called him dearest one. He was just about to answer her when someone popped up out of the bushes.

"So zere you are _angeterre!_" Said France, the one person who could possibly make this situation worse! "I could've sworn zhat I smelled burnt water nearby.." The Frenchman taunted, making Arthur feel even worse.

"The hell do you want wanker!?" He demanded of the jovial man still bouncing around the two. The bouncing stopped.

"I came back to charm la madmoselle." He said with a wink and a charming smile to Cante who only glared at him with all the loathing that she could muster. "Awww.. do not stare at me so... the longing in your eyes is enough to pull me to you." Cante rolled her eyes.

"If by longing, you mean longing to see you dead, then I suppose you are correct." She retorted. Unfortunately the man didn't seem to be dismayed by the comment.

"Do not worry mon amore, I am here to save you from a fate of bad hair, and bad food." He announced magnanimously as he produced a plate of a semi circle. It was yellow, smelled heavenly, and was about to make her salivate.

"What is it?" She asked with stars in her eyes, Oh how she wanted to dig into the delicious smelling food and never climb back out.

"It is called an omelette, and it is all yours if you come here.." France cried in a singsong tone. Cante could only nod as she followed the plate in his hand, completely ignoring England off to her side. She grabbed the plate from him and took a bite, and she nearly died from all encompassing pleasure. Once her moment of pleasure was over, she immediately started to demolish the strange food. Only when Arthur coughed to remind her of his existence, did she stop eating. France looked quite smug with himself. Oh how England wished that he could wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face.

"Please leave." Cante demanded with as much aristocratic coolness as she could. France winked and blew her a kiss.

"As you wish mon amour, one day, you will be mine." He said as he pranced off, there was no other word for it. When Cante and Arthur where finally alone, they could only sit in silence. Cante couldn't even meet his eyes, and was surprised when Arthur started laughing harshly.

"Oh.. Tha was beutifilly done love." He said in his pirate accent. "Almost had me believin ya. 'But I most certainly did.'" He mocked sardonically. "If only Francy pants han't shown right?" Cante couldn't even bear the mocking hatred in his voice. "Ho' long would ya le me believe tha ye wer in love wit me? A day? A week? Til ma death?" He demanded. Cante did look up then. The shock visible in her eyes.

"No! Arthur! Please! I didn't deceive you! I do love you!" She cried out. She reached out for him, but stopped when he jerked his arm out of the way. His mocking smile made her feel even worse.

"Na love, yer neva loved me." He was about to leave when she asked one of the few things that he could not ignore or resist in his pirate form.

"Please Arthur... Please, before you go..." She closed her eyes, as if unable to believe that she was willing to embarrass herself like this. "Please take me?" She demanded as she started to take off her tunic. Thankfully he boosted her confidence, turning around to stare at her bare body, bathed in sunlight. His attitude was still mocking as he moved to pull her closer to him.

"Ah love, I'll give ye the most amazing heavenly pleasure, before I push ye straight from me mind foreva." He practically purred as his lips descended onto hers.

Cante awoke hours later alone, by the river. Her whole body hurt, but it was a good hurt, and she smiled in pure feminine satisfaction before she frowned in despair as she remembered the reason why she felt so good. She sat up and cried. She cried until she could not cry anymore. After she got up and washed herself in the river, dried, and dressed herself. She had no clue what to do now, she couldn't go back to her village, especially since her sister was there, and she couldn't bear to hear her sister's obvious 'I told you so'. So she walked away from the village. She walked away from her home, and Arthur's. She just went north. She didn't stop until she collapsed outside of a small house, she didn't even remember speaking to the two men who helped her inside.

When she woke up, she was in a pale ones bed, 'European' Arthur had called them, and there were four walls made entirely made of logs, a door, a window, and a painting of five blonde men in animal furs. 'Where am I?' She questioned internally. Then immediately felt sick. She tried to get up and rush to the door to release her food, but she collapsed as soon as she tried to put weight on her leg.

"Hold on there miss." A kind, voice gently chided her. She looked up to see one of the men from the painting smiling gently at her. "You've got to care for yourself," Cante smiled gratefully at him and was about to say so, until his next comment struck her dumb. "And your babies." As she stared at him in surprise and shock, he grinned at her. "Don't look so surprised ja? My cousin is a skilled healer." She still stared at him in shock, until the strange man finally understood. "Oh! You had no idea!" He exclaimed in surprise himself. "Well.. You have been unconsious for over a week." He smiled at her again. "Don't worry so much ja? I'm Finland, and us delicate flowers have to stick together right?" Cante nodded and smiled again.

"Thank you Finland... I am Cante wastee wa. However you may call me Cante." To which Finland laughed.

"Wow, That's a mouthful, and the longest word in my language is juoksentelisinkohan. Which means 'I wonder if I should run around aimlessly?'" The good natured man laughed. Cante could tell that he did that a lot.

"Cante Wastee Wa means Good natured woman." She explained. She yawned as a taller, much sterner looking man peered into the room from the door.

"F'nland, D'nner's 'lmost d'ne." As she fell asleep, she wondered why the rocks sounded like a voice. then she wondered no more. Finland smiled down on her again.

"Aw Sve...! She's so adorable..." He glanced up at the scary swede. "Let's adopt her!" He announced. Sweden gave the tiniest of smiles, which on him, was bigger than the hugest grins.

"' l've y'u m' w'fe." The couple stared at the sleeping girl before they left the room quietly to go eat their dinner.

"Push Cante! Push!" The man cried out. He was normally calm, almost dead, in his peaceful stillness, but not now, now he was as loud as the devil Tanska* or Denmark as he preferred to be called. Cante screamed in pain.

"Norge! I can't!" She cried back in Swedish. "It hurts!"

"I know! Just keep breathing!" The man ordered Cante. It had been nine months to the day since Cante collapsed outside of Finland and Sweden's house after England had left her.

"Ja, just keep squeezing my hand sweetheart." It seemed to be opposite day, Norge was loud and demanding, and Danmark was calm and soothing. Cante glanced up at him.

"Denmark!" She managed to squeeze out between contractions. "Th..ank...you!" The tears were streaming down her face.

"It's fine Cante, Just tell me how you're feeling?" He asked.

"Like I could castrate Arthur and shove his tools down his throat and replace them with his own cooking!" She shrieked, in righteous anger at the thought that all this pain was Arthur's fault.

"Cante!" Norge demanded her attention onto him again. "Focus!" His hands working busily, making sure her twins came out alright. One was already out, his hair was curly, and eyes were blue, almost purple, Just like hers. His skin was pale, and his hair was yellow, just like Arthur's. That had been two days ago, and it was now approaching the first hour of the fourth day of the seventh month of the year.

"Ach Mitt Gott!" She shrieked again as she gave one final push and a new child joined in with his brother's cries.

All of the men smiled down on her as she weakly grinned back with pride. Iceland came back in with the elder one.

"You should be proud of yourself Cante, they're beautiful." The teenager commented to the weary mother. She beamed at him too. Until, that is, he stumped her. "So what are you going to name them?"He asked.

"Um...I'm not sure...I've actually been thinking about that..." The men leaned in expectantly. "And I want you guys to name my babies. After all... The father isn't around to help... and the boys will need uncles to help guide them.." She finished to the amazed stares of the five Nordics.

"Leifsbudir." Finland was the first to speak. He gestured to the one born first when everyone stared at him. "I think he should be called Leifsbudir." Sweden smiled at his wife and nodded his assent, happy that Fin wanted to name the first one with a Scandinavian name. Unfortunately Denmark had to speak and ruin the moment.

"Alright then! This one is Sven!" He finished just before Norway elbowed him in the stomach, which, had originally been distressing to Cante, but she had since learned that it was Norway's way of showing his love to Denmark.

"How about Hop?" Iceland asked tentatively. Cante smiled at him again.

"Hop is a wonderful name. Thank you Tino, Emil, for naming my sons." Finland and Sweden handed the twins back to their mother so they could feed. "Guys...thank you all.." She started to break down. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't helped..." She hugged her babies to her as she started crying harder. Barely stopping when someone placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Y'r 'ur s'ster, n' n'ed t' cry." Sweden paused letting his words sink in before continuing. "W' l've y'u, w' l've y'r s'ns. W' w'll st'nd by y'u. 'lways." The other Nordics placed their hands on Cante too, showing her the depths of their familial love for her as she continued to cry. She was just so happy to be here, even without the love that she once thought that she'd have...

* * *

**So... Surprise! Didn't think that this was going the way it did huh?**

**Well, neither did I to be honest...**

**Actually, I have CheshireKitKat, and my own father for the way this went.**

**My dad even suggested the french dish that was used. **

**And it was something that CheshireKitKat said to me while I was suffering from writer's block that had me adding the Nordics. **

**Also, this is a double chapter because of that AN that I posted, and I didn't want anyone to lose their ability to reveiw.**

**Speaking of... Please Review!?**

**And no, England will not show up in the double chapter.**

**Maybe in 20, but not now...**

* * *

**Okay, as you know, this is a Double Chapter! And we're finally getting into the anime, so...I kinda fibbed a little...England is in this chapter! YAY! OOOOOOOH!**

**So I haven't seen the anime in awhile, so some of the stuff from the show might be a little OOC...**

**And I don't have any reviews for this chapter, because they're on the previous one. And this AN is shorter than the other one. So...**

* * *

The years passed peacefully for the family, Leif and Hop grew, not by much, but they still had grown, happy and healthy, as two young boys should. Their nations, Kanata and Maska respectively, grew as well. Their mom and uncles were proud of their boys. Cante was thinking fondly on all of the happy days that had passed as she shelled peas from the garden while the boys played in the field nearby, before finally noticing the lateness of the day.

"Leif! Hop! Time to go home!" Oh Creator, how she loved to say that. Before coming to the Nordics, she had never had a proper home. even in her own village she was more tolerated than loved and appreciated. Now, she had two beautiful sons, and five wonderful brothers. Her sons were very smart too, able to speak fluent Powhatan and the Scandinavian languages fluently. She was trying to teach them English, their father's language, but it was proving difficult, as her brothers didn't speak it, and she was barely proficient in the language herself. Taking a hand from each of the twins into her own, Cante led the way down the path to the house that Berwald and Matthias had improved upon over the years until it was more like mansion with a large wall around it, Lukas had called it a villa.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, staring at the horrendous scene before her. The villa, her home was on fire! She saw a strange man standing before the flames, a smirk around his pipe, and a blue and white striped scarf around his neck. Cante acted quickly out of fear for her children and flung them into the bushes. The subsequent hand that drew from the same foliage terrified her for a moment, before Finland's head popped up behind it, and his other hand made the 'sh' motion as he beckoned her into the bushes too.

When all were safely hidden, Finland led the three to a safe place where everyone else had already congregated. Cante let out a relieved breath that she hadn't known that she held, before she asked for info.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"That was Mr. Netherlands..." Finland began. "He wanted money for safety, and when we couldn't pay him..." Here he paused again. "He burned our home." Cante turned a disbelieving stare on her adoptive brothers.

"What else...?" Cante asked, sensing more bad news coming. This time it was Norway who answered her.

"England is back, his pirate self is back too, and he's fighting Spain and France." Cante's heart broke again at the mention of Arthur. But she had to focus on the safety of her children.

"Is he strong?" She asked, getting only blank stares in return.

"Netherlands?" Denmark asked.

"No! England!" She groaned exasperated.

"Oh yeah, Man is the strongest in the world" Cante relaxed.

"Ok then, here's what we're going to do to protect Lief and Hop." She said as she formulated the plan in her head. "England is territorial right?" The Nordics nodded in assent. "Well, we get france and England to fight over..." She paused as she thought about it. "Hop. Then we get France to take care of Leif, once he learns of this, Arthur will have no choice but to care for his sons."She whispered excitedly. A few more hours, and Finland was chosen to get England and France fighting over Hop, and Norway would carry Leif to France later.

Soon it was time to say goodbye to Hop. As Finland took off with the younger boy, Denmark leaned in close.

"Cante? Why do we have to separate them?" He asked, Cante stared at him.

"You know the reason Matthias...Arthur won't be as eager to take the both of them if France doesn't think that there's only one. So he'll challenge England for Hop and probably lose, that's when Norway gets Leif to France. The pompous preening magpie won't be able to help but parade the fact that he got one too, so England will challenge him for Leif and he'll win." It almost broke her heart to talk about her sons like that, but it was for their own good. Norway had placed a charm on Hop and Leif so they would never tell their father that their mother was still nearby and watching over them.

The group was silent as it followed the pair through the woods, until Finland suddenly left the boy in the bushes and went off to lure the two nations back to the child.

England was finally feeling better. He could admit to himself that he had overreacted to Cante's appetite. He himself had tasted the smelly frenchman's food, and he could attest to the fact that he could barely restrain himself when the food was brought out. He regretted the whole argument, at least, he assumed there was an argument... He couldn't remember what had happened after he turned 'pirate', but it had to of been bad for Cante to disappear afterwards. He had gone back to her village after he came back out of his black mood, only to find from Azteca that she hadn't been seen since she ran after him. He loved her, and it was his fault she was gone.

He was grateful to France for his company, in fact it was France who suggested the fishing trip. So there they were when Finland walked up to them.

It was lucky, Finland thought, that parting with Hop was so emotional, that way he could fake his tears better, because they were real, just not for the reason he was going to tell England and France. He started sobbing out loud.

"C'mon you guys, this isn't very fair, in fact, it's mean and cruel and stoopid!" He wailed beautifully if he said so himself. France finally sighed in exasperation.

"Tell us what happened to you..." It was very tiring, just finishing with one melodramatic nation with an overblown ego, and here comes another who needs help and advice.

"Did you trip and fall?" England asked in what was meant to be a sympathetic tone, however, it just seemed condescending. At least it worked, for Finland stopped crying and said no.

"Nothing like that. Mr. Netherlands took the villa me and Mr. Sweden built." The other two just stood and stared at him.

"Wow, that's really horrible." They both said tonelessly. 'This whole country will be mine anyways.' They bought thought at the same time, even if they didn't know it. Finland didn't know weather to be happy at himself or embarrassed for the other two that their thoughts were so easy to read. He really should get the two to Hop, the poor child... Finland was liking the plan less and less.

"Oh yeah..there was a small boy running around. I'm worried what will happen to him if Mr. Netherlands finds him.." He wasn't really, he just added that to make sure that England and France were sufficiently interested. The looks on their faces proved that he said the right thing.

"A kid, all the way out here?" England started a line of thought that Finland really didn't enjoy the sound of... "He might even be..."

"My little brother!" The three announced at once. Finland couldn't help rolling his eyes.

Since he was the one to have seen the kid, Finland led the way back to the bush where Cante and the rest of the Nordics sat in the shrubbery watching with bated breath. The small blonde whistled as he led the group to the bush where he had left the sleeping boy. At the sound of Tino's whistling, Hop popped out of the bush Finland had set him down behind. His uncle Tino had come back! He stopped and shivered in fear at the sight of the two strangers in front of him, it was a stranger who burned down his home and threw his peaceful life into chaos. Not that he minded the adventure, he just always figured that he'd have the home to come back to. The stranger with the shorter hair pointed at him.

"Hey Finland, is that him?" He called, to which uncle Tino replied.

"Yeah, that's him!" That set the two strangers fighting.

"Look at him, he obviously has ze brow of a french noble!" The one with longer hair called out.

"As if! He's got my hair! There's no way that's not my brother!" The short one shot. Uncle Tino nodded at Hop as he rolled his eyes. 'Of course he has your hair because he's your son you idiootti!' Tino thought to himself before turning back to England and France.

"Hey, what part of him looks like me?" He asked the two who immediately stopped fighting and started laughing nervously.

"H...hey...why're you so caught up in looks friend?" England asked.

"Oui...instead of looking at facial features, you should be plumbing the depths of this boys heart." France suggested. Tino just stared at them. Oh how he hated to leave Hop with these two brainless morons, but Cante wished for her sons to know their father. No matter how much Finland wanted to go a viking on him again. So he sent Hop the signal to run back to his mother, which the boy did gladly.

England and France watched him go. They wouldn't admit it, but something about the boy reminded them of Cante, It could've been his sky blue eyes, his apprehension around them, or the fact that he'd been secretively shoving blueberries in his mouth the entire time the adults talked.

However, Finland wouldn't go after the boy, and he wouldn't let them go either.

The next day England got up early to come see the boy, something he couldn't put his finger on...but the boy was so much like her that he had to come see him again, even if to prove that the child had nothing to do with her at all. He grinned as soon as he spotted the child.

"Well now..." England called out to the boy. "I got up nice and early to visit you, wasn't that nice of me?" He asked the child, who looked up from his rabbit and grinned at him.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" He replied to this strange man that his mom and uncles told him last night that he was to live with from now on. It was the grin and the child like playfulness that struck him deeply of Cante.. God he hadn't thought of her in years!. He saw the boy looking at him, patently waiting for an answer. So he cleared his throat.

"Well, that just settles it for me! From now on you'll be my little brother!" He announced grandly, which seemed to be the thing to do for the boy grinned widely.

"Then I guess I'll call you big brother!" The kid said in the same grand tone. England stopped.

'Big brother...I'm a big brother?' He thought that God Himself would smite him for daring to enter that holy title, especially when he remembered all the cruel things that he had done and had been done to him. His brothers didn't really like him, in fact, Alistair had thrown rocks at him from across the border... France was always hanging around, the smelly pervert, and his king had overthrown the main religion simply because he had wanted to wed someone else. It was utterly unthinkable that anyone would take him for a responsible adult role model. But he didn't see anyone else he could give the kid to, he was the personification of The Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, the other nations wailed at his very feet when he was angry, and besides, if Netherlands could beat the combined might of Sweden and Finland... well.. it didn't bear thinking on.

That day, England and France sailed for Vienna, arguing all the way about who little 'America' belonged to. They argued in their sleep, they argued while at chores, they even argued while riding on the back of a hay cart, right up to the point where Austria kicked the both of them out for fighting too much.

They argued all the way back to the new world which hadn't been very new by then. They fought so much, the colonial town of Boston actually gave the two their very own island to fight on in the Chesapeake Bay. When England finally ran out of steam, he pointed out the obvious.

"All this fighting is getting us nowhere, let's just ask America who he wants to live with."

"Good idea! Since it was my plan from the very start!" France lied. 'Whatever.' England thought with a scoff, before thinking of all the people who'd left him before, and he hoped that America wouldn't do that one day too. So, with a pained expression and a creepy voice, he told the child to come to him. It didn't work, it only made the boy cry, and France chastised him for it.

"Stop it! you're scaring him, you're even freaking me out!" The frenchman cried before calming and producing another omelette.

"Now come here, I have some delicious food for you to shove in your crying, screaming piehole!" He cooed, his whole demeanor calming the frightened child, who immediately stopped crying and wandered over to the plate of food, much to the amazement and dismay of England. Arthur looked back to his men, staring at the exchange taking place.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He demanded of them, catching their attention. Realizing that they had been caught watching, they turned away and answered that they did not have anything better to do. "That's what I thought... my people suck." England despaired. The tiny boy saw the man crying and wanted to cheer him up. Besides, his mother and uncles had warned him, everyday, that everything would work out okay if he stayed with England. So the boy plucked up the courage (he was really scary after all...), and walked over to England.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling on his hair, giving the man a hug when he looked up. "You're my big brother!" He announced to England's delight and France's dismay.

"Why does no one like me? poo!" Francis complained.

In the bushes, paying close attention to the conversation was Cante and Norway, who looked at each other with relieved glances as little Maska, now known as America, went to England's house with him.

* * *

**Okay, so that was a long chapter, and that's excluding chapter 18!**

**I deliberately left out the 'No need to be so formal' line because, one, haven't seen the anime in forever, and two, it didn't flow right.**

**So if there were other mistakes I made, it was either because I haven't watched in a while, two, it flowed better this way, or three, I had to add it so the episodes would fit better with the story.**

**Please don't call me out on it, everybody makes mistakes sometimes, and I promise to go back and fix it up when I have time, and I have seen the episodes again.**

**Thank you all, and don't forget to review and let me know your ideas, remember, I was stuck after France popped out of the bushes on Cante and Arthur until people I know made suggestions to me on how I should continue my story. Who knows, I may add it in, or I may turn it into it's own fanfic. And don't worry about credit, I'm very good about saying what came from where. ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for this amazing opportunity to turn my ships into actual stories for people to enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dear Guest (and future guests who read this fanfiction), I appreciate it if you would create an account when you review. It's fine if you wish to remain anonymous, but please pm me so I can properly respond and make sure that you see my response.**

**Guest: **I believe the white dress in weddings is a Victorian thing and while culturally is used to show purity was actually a show of wealth since white would be a bastard to keep super clean so only the rich could afford to have a dress that was only worn once

**The trend of a white wedding dress to symbolize purity was started with Queen Victoria. It wasn't necessarily a wealthy thing, as poor people could acquire white fabric. In fact, most fabrics start out as white, which where then dyed in pastels. Until a chemist student at the oxford academy was preparing his final paper to pass, he found an interesting reaction the chemical he was using had on a rag that he used to clean with. The chemical had stained the cloth rag a deep, bright, almost shocking, purple which he named Mauveen in honor of the current queen at the time. (learning to sew didn't go out of style as a needed skill until the invention of the assembly line and illegal sweatshops.) As for keeping white clean... There was storage, as a mother usually passed down her wedding gown down to the eldest daughter. So...not really, but as in most families back then... the wedding gown or suit (for the eldest son on his wedding day) were usually the only outfit that was kept, but only worn once. **

**Also...I believe I mentioned that this was a crack!History story. If I hadn't before, I'm doing so now.**

**Pastaaddict: **England, you idiot, throwing Cante away over a misunderstanding and boy, have you got a surprise coming where 'Hop' is concerned! ;)

**Thank you so much for continuing to read and Review Pasta, I can't tell you how much I appreiciate it... Maybe I should become a professional writer so I can write Fanfiction on my off season XP**

**Anyways, shocking huh? OMG! You forgot Leifsbudir! lol. And there should be a ` over the 'o' in Hop. but yeah... this is where the anime comes into play. and the Nordics! oh man, I just couldn't resist! Lol**

**chrizfin: **Brilliant bit of rollicking fun :)

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction...I'm thankful for everyone who comes to my page or one of my stories, and It just makes me feel...so happy! But mostly...I'm just glad something I created made someone else so happy.**

**Thank you, everyone! Thank you!**

**KimiCapucciny: **My favourite line has to be 'Oh go eat a potato you green toting wanking pratt' xDD And oh my, Artie you daring little ass, and you say the french can't do anything right nyohohohohoh! Anyways, hurray for the update! :DDD Loved it~!

**I'm so glad you like it. That line is referencing the fact that Ireland is mostly divided by religion. Green for the Catholic Dubliners, and Orange for the Protestant Ulster county. The twins names come from the song The Orange and The Green. I'll post the lyrics next chapter if you'd guys like?**

HOLY MOLLY THEY DID THE DIDDLY, THE PRIVATE TWISTER SESSION, THE UNDERGOUND SKATING AND, wtf am I even saying omg XDD Anyways, Cante has kids?! Adorable. And the Nordics adopting her and caring for her is 10000000000000000/10 love it love it l O VE IT KEEP IT UP MAN!

**I'm sorry, XD I'm gonna keep laughing at this line forever! OMG! Yes, they did the horizontal tango, and yes they got kids from it, and i'm just so happy with how the story's turned out so far. Also, the idea for their nordic names comes from the fanfic, The lost Vinland colonies. I can't remember who by, but whoever it was certainly did her research, because Nanuq (Nanook) is inuit for polar bear (hint hint). As I said last chapter, the idea for the nordics being in the story comes from ChesireKitKat. **

**Any ideas or suggestions that you guys have for me, go ahead and send them to me, I don't mind listening to you guys tell me stuff. In fact, that's mostly where I get my inspiration from. Please read and enjoy.**

**disneyfangirl2015: **France, no! Why you gotta be like that?

**Because he's France is why.**

* * *

After Cante and Norway made sure that Hop was safely on his way to England's house, they quietly turned back and walked back to the area where the rest of the Nordics and Leif were waiting for them. When they reached the larger group, Cante ran to her son and gathered him to her in a huge hug, not wanting him to see her tears. She needn't have bothered, for Leif understood, he knew that his mom and uncles loved him, but because they loved him, he had to go away for awhile.

"Ready to go Liten Isbjorn?" His uncle Lukas asked, turning to him. Leif loved the nickname, little icebear. Even if it was just another reminder to be strong and adapt. He would do it. He would make his family proud of him.

"Yes uncle." He replied, giving his other uncles one last hug and kiss.

* * *

The long trek north was made in complete silence, Leif didn't mind, his brother was the noisy one, besides, one never knew quite what was out there, waiting to pounce on you, especially if you were masking their noises yourself. Thinking on everything that could go wrong, or jump out and eat him, Leif clung tighter to his uncle's hand, practically running to keep up with the man, but it was fine, he felt safer this way. His uncles were the scariest people when mad or in a fight.

Uncle Tino could fight like a mama bear, and was amazing with a bow. He'd seen him fight when he and Hop had wandered too close to a lion den and Tino shot the lion in the mouth, just as it was about to chow down on the twins. Running as fast as he could, uncle Tino got to the twins and shoved them down the hill, then turning around, shot the cougar in the eyes before pulling out his knife to stab the beast in the heart. The skin used to cover his and uncle Berwald's bed.

Uncle Matthias could be just as savage, his battle axe never very far from hand, he kept trying to goad the others to fight him, except for Leif, his brother and mom. Uncle Matthias didn't seem to care about getting hurt in battle, until he was out of battle that is, then he turned into a big baby who burst into tears when he stubbed his toe...

Uncle Berwald, he was silent, but he could still whup his uncle Matthias' but whenever he wanted to.

Uncle Emil was moody a bunch, and didn't always want his nephews around, but he was still teaching them how to fight using a sword. Leif just enjoyed the time spent with his uncle, but Hop was truly bloodthirsty, always wanting to learn more, more dangerous maneuvers, fight real opponents.

As if sensing his homesickness, his uncle Lukas squeezed Leif's hand. Looking up at him, Leif thought about his strengths. His uncle Lukas was also a strong fighter, he was the one to teach uncle Emil in fact, and there was his magic. His uncle Lukas could (and often did), summon a powerful troll, keep him for his bidding, and still have enough power to wipe out an entire army. He'd seen it himself when a group of natives had tried to kidnap his mother when they were the only ones home at the time. Leif was sure that his uncle's troll was still there beside them, but he still trotted at his uncle's side, not wanting to risk getting lost.

He was curious when his uncle stopped suddenly, and turned to him.

"Okay, listen to me Liten Isbjorn..." The forest was dead still around them, making it seem as if the world itself were tensed to hear his words. "These people...they used to be our enemies, and they still don't trust us very much, so if they think that you're one of us, I don't know what will happen to you... please, promise me... never give them your name. never tell them that you are Leifbudir." Leif was confused as to this, everyone he talked to always called him Leif and there was never a problem before.

"What should I tell them my name is?" He asked, still not comprehending the request.

"Just tell them your name is Kanata." His uncle answered, "Just promise me Kanata.." Leif was surprised, his uncle Lukas never wanted him to promise anything.

"I promise Onkle Norway." Leif promised. His uncle kissed his forehead and sent him forward with Troll, following a safe distance away, able to help, but not seen.

The group continued on until they reached Kanata's borders, where they spotted an upset Frenchman muttering to himself.

"Go on little one." Troll whispered in a gravely voice that managed to be deeper than uncle Berwald's. "Go to him..." Indicating the stranger in front of them. So Leif went up to the strange man, tears streaking down his face. Grabbing onto the cloth of the stranger's pants and wiping his tears and snot away. A hand rests on his head, causing Leif to look up. The man stared down at the small boy clinging to his leg.

"Where'd you come from mon petite lapin?" The man spoke in a language similar to his father's. Leif got excited, could this be his father!?

"Du är min papa?*" He asked in Swedish. The strange man's eyes widened.

"Qui, I will be your papa." France nodded as he stooped to pick up the little one. Understanding the nod and the word papa, Leif started babbling in a steady stream in a mix of Native and Nordic languages as France carried him to his mansion.

* * *

**So yea that took entirely too long to write and finish.**

**But hopefully you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

**I can't wait to see what you all have to say!**


End file.
